Foldale
Foldale is a lovely little harbour village founded around the mansion of the Count d'Orchaun. Lain between the sea and mountains, this village is a very small but beautiful settlement. The rest of the island is filled with mountains and occasional forests, Foldale being the only habited part of the island. The island itself is like a beacon for sea-travellers, it's quite a long way by the sea to reach another land, so most ships usually decide to dock in Foldale's harbour for a day or two to rest and recover from their sea journeys. Sometimes the village welcomes up to five ships a month and sometimes only one or two. The Tavern Foldale has a pretty nice tavern right near the harbour. Originally it was a mill, but master Eugene Mills rebuild it into a tavern and an inn, following the neverending demands of travellers who had nowhere to rest. The mill remained active and continued to produce the most delicious bread and beer for the villagers and guests, but now the guests also had many rooms where they could sleep in peace. Every evening the innkeeper's own son, Matthew Mills entertains the guests with his beautiful talent. A large beer keg is placed in the middle of the bar room, the boy does a handstand on top of it and balances while bending his body in all sorts of amazing ways. The Market Square The large square in the middle of the village is encircled by various shops and has a nice big fountain in the middle. There is also a tight-rope for walking and a platform for dancing and performing, and there's a few young men in the village who can actually use these things very well. In fact the village has never been short on talents of all kinds, so after watching the locals performing all sorts of tricks, the guests, if they have talent, also want to join in, and sometimes it grows into a major circus party. Usually every ship has a few talented performers onboard, hired by merchants to attract potential clients to their goods, so on lucky days the crowd gathering at the market square gets to watch a big show. The Tree House Whenever someone feels sick, they go straight to the village's herbalist, the witch Mama Fortuna, who lives in a house built on top of the tallest tree on the whole island, which by a miracle happens to grow right next to the village. Mama also has her own little market stand operated by her faithful assistant Lucky, where every villager or guest can buy various potions and herbs for every possible case in the world...you name the issue and the solution will appear in your hands in seconds! Foldale's Famous People *Eugene Mills - the innkeeper *Gaillard d'Orchaun - the count *Julian d'Orchaun - the count's son *Lucky - the herbalist's magical assistant *Mama Fortuna - the herbalist & fortune-teller *Matthew Mills - the innkeeper's son *Sam Smith - the errand boy, the blacksmith's adopted son *Zacharias Smith - the blacksmith Category:Places